Little Death at Ragnarok
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Warnings for Yaoi-ish Pervertness, Puns, Molestation of Water Balloons and Comedy.


Little Death at Ragnarok  
  
by Icka! M. Chif  
  
+++  
  
"That is a most unusual expression you have on your face, Narukami-kun." Loki commented, skipping the usual pleasantries as the taller Norse God slowly walked up the sidewalk, Mjollnir in it's usual form of a bokken casually resting on one shoulder.   
  
Narugami, better known to most of the world as Thor, snapped out of his pondering and blinked. "Oh. Afternoon, Loki. Afternoon, Megane." He greeted the shrunken sealed form of the Trickster God and his son, Jormungand in the form of a butler. He looked around for second. "Is Daidouji around?"   
  
"Mayura's gone on ahead." Loki replied, an amused gleam in his eye. "She has duties at the shrine today and will stop by later."  
  
"Ah." Narugami nodded, shoulders relaxing slightly as he drew a breath of relief. "Good."  
  
"Something happen today?" Yamino asked, concern colouring his mild tone.  
  
"Yes." Narugami paused and fidgeted. "No. Never mind, it's nothing."  
  
"Narukami-kun." Green eyes narrowed at him dangerously. "Do not force me to make you talk. I still remember how."  
  
"You're half the size you were then." Narugami playfully poked the top of Loki's head. "I doubt if you could still pull it off."  
  
Mischief sparkled in the Trickster God's eyes. "Oh, I'd find someway." Loki assured his old drinking partner.  
  
Narugami paused, considering this. "You're probably right..." He grimaced.  
  
"Yup." Loki smirked, taking a few steps down the sidewalk, silently pulling the larger two along.   
  
The Thunder God sighed, allowing himself to be dragged along. "It's probably nothing. But today in class we were studying some guy from the British Isles, William Shakespeare."  
  
"Ah, yes." Yamino nodded. "Mayura-san did mention reading about 'Romeo and Juliet' in class today."   
  
"Yeah." Narugami nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous. "But I overheard one of the classmates mention that there's a Renaissance term used in Shakespeare's works. 'Little Death', which means 'orgasm'. So to Kill someone in the Shakespearian Sense is to..." He trailed off with a slightly embarrassed shrug.  
  
"...Have sex with them." Loki finished for him.   
  
"Exactly."  
  
Yamino looked confused. "And this worries you because-?"  
  
Narugami rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well, you all are aware of the Norns' sense of humour..."  
  
"Wh-what?!" Loki tripped over his own feet, stumbling forward a few steps as a water balloon narrowly missed his head. Indeed, he knew from close and prior experience that the three Fates did have a sense of humour.   
  
"You're suggesting that the Norns mean that Ragnarok will be some sort of Massive Group Orgy." A young dry voice commented as a young lavender haired boy jumped out of the bushes, casually holding a second water balloon in his gloved hands.   
  
Loki glared at one of his currently least favourite people.  
  
Heimdall glared back. He'd reluctantly accepted the fact that he most likely wasn't going to be able to murder Loki as his father Odin had ordered any time soon, and so had decided on the next best thing.  
  
Making Loki's life as miserable as possible.   
  
Which he had discovered had it's own sort of quiet joy that killing Loki couldn't bring. Longer suffering period.  
  
Narugami laughed nervously. "Something like that."  
  
"Wait... " Loki crossed his arms, a fairly offended look on his face. "So you're saying that the Norns mean that instead of Heimdall and I tearing each other into little pieces, we're going to tear each other's clothes off and screw each other silly?"  
  
The glare from Heimdall's visible violet eye was so sharp it could have cut diamonds. "Hugs and Kisses to you too." He said, disgust dripping from every word as he hefted his remaining water balloon dangerously.  
  
"If that is true, then that would mean Niisama and.... Odin-sama?" Yamino ventured, as if trying a garment on for size and not quite sure about the fit.  
  
Odin's two sons flinched. The All-Father and the Fenris Wolf... together.   
  
"Didn't know the All-Father was into Bestiality." Loki commented with an all too innocent expression.  
  
"I wouldn't talk." Heimdall smirked back, tossing his balloon from hand to hand. "That is -your- son."  
  
Loki looked like he had just bitten into a rather sour lemon.  
  
"And let us not forget Thor slaying Jormungand with the mighty Mjollnir then succumbing to the poison in the serpent's venom." Heimdall added majestically, motioning with the balloon-filled hand, causing the water to make sloshing sounds inside its confinement.  
  
Narugami raised an eyebrow and looked Yamino over from the top of his head, down to the tips of his feet and back again.  
  
The green haired man sweatdropped at the scrutiny  
  
"He's not bad." He finally commented, jostling Mjollnir with a causal shrug, apparently at ease with the concept.  
  
Yamino gave a small nervous laugh, but otherwise didn't say anything.  
  
Loki's mouth opened, and for a moment it looked like he was going to argue to protect his son's virtue before he closed it again. He then crossed his arms, looking like he was contemplating something of the utmost importance.  
  
Heimdall smirked, tossing the balloon hand to hand again as he savoured his rival's discomfort.  
  
"Didn't the Norns also say that Freyr will be one of first ones to die because he gave away his sword?" Loki said slowly, rolling the words around in his mouth. "... Does that mean he's a Eunuch?"  
  
The water balloon in Heimdall's hand exploded.  
  
-fin- 


End file.
